Mend my broken heart
by Angelic Shadow123
Summary: Lucy and Natsu both don't believe in love. Can a bet and a life threatening disease change that?


-**Lucy's Pov-**

The sun flashed across my eyes from the little crack in my curtains it must be time to get up,

I stretched and turned my head to look at the alarm clock on my nightstand _7:43 am_ school starts at_ 8:00_ "_shit" _I thought I'm going to be late for school.

I ran off of my bed throwing my white maltese named Plue and my blanket to the floor _"_**ruff" **Plue barked "Sorry Plue" I called out to him and started my shower.

The shower water was scalding hot when I jumped in "Ahhh Its HOT" I yelled in pain, once I turned my shower to its normal setting and took a shower it was _7:52_ when I got out I ran towards my closet where my school uniform was hung up and threw it on, it consisting of a pink pleated bow, a white short-sleeved shirt, a pink pleated mini-skirt, black thigh-high socks,and a black jacket with the Fairytail emblem on it (for the winter).

My mom was kissing my dad goodbye when I put on my black loafers, and once they finished I kissed them both on the cheek and ran out the front door.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Most don't know this but my friends or family but I have Broken Heart Syndrome…_

_ Love,_

_Lucy Heartifilia_

* * *

I ran down my street and turned the corner to almost run into one of my bestfriends Erza "Ohayo Erza how are you"

"Ohayo Lucy what did I tell you about running it could upset your you-know what." Erza asked _more like demanded_

"I know but the doctors said its ok to run but keep it to a minimum" I told her

"Ok, but what do you think of my school uniform" she questioned. It was the exact same uniform except Erza had a dark red pleated tie and mini-skirt along with white knee high stockings and a dark red jacket with a white cursive S and C intertwined for student council.

"Erza it looks really good on you especially with the student council jacket on you" I said

Erza started blushing and steam started coming out of her head "w-why t-thank you Lucy" she said embaressed

We continued our walk to school and ran into Levy and Juvia my two bestfriends "Hey guys how are you doing" I greeted

"Hey Lu-chan I'm great I spent the summer re-reading Zukea Melon's new series book called Daybreak it was amazing it was about how hi-" I covered her mouth "Levy-chan don't spoil it for me" I whined

"Zorry Mu-pan" Levy said muffled against my hand

" Lucy-san, Juvia also had a great summer, Juvia took pictures of Gray-sama sleeping"

"Oh thats nic- Wait what! How did you get in his house?"I asked

"Juvia has her ways, Juvia also spent the summer swimming in the ocean "

"_Way to change the subject_" I thought sweat-dropping.

We finally came to Fairytail High and waiting for us at the front gate was Mirajane and Cana my other bestfriends

They waved and we started chatting in front of the school until a teacher came and told us to "hurry up"

We started walking where the shoe lockers are were, "_good thing our lockers are near each other_" I thought

We took of our shoes and put on our Uwakabi(inside shoes) when I noticed my other bestfriend Lisanna wasn't here she should of been with Mira since they're sisters

"Ne ne where's Lisanna?" I questioned

"Oh she's confessing to _Natsu"_ Mira said with distain

"She's confessing to The Natsu Dragneel but he never dates anyone he says he doesn't believe in love" Levy said

We nodded our heads absent-mindly wondering whats going to happen, we didn't wait long because there was Lisanna running towards us in tears. **A/N haha bitch**

Lisanna practically jumped into Mira arms and sobbed on her soulder "Lisanna what happened?" Mira asked sweetly

If anything Lisanna sobbed louder and when she finally started to snifle she lifted her tear streaked face and said" N-Natsu h-he broke my h-heart"

"Lisanna tell us what happened" Mira asked

"Ok" she snifled again.

* * *

**-****Lisanna's Pov-**

I peeked around the corner and saw Natsu getting his books from his locker and chewing gum"_here goes nothing_" I thought.

"NATSU" I yell he stops grabbing his books and turns around "Yea whats up…" he pauses "Lisanna" I finish for him

"Yea Lisanna whats up" Natsu adds "W-well y-you s-see"I start studdering "Can we hurry this up?" He says impatiently

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME"I finally yell in his face, now a crowd had gathered to hear his answer "Why Lisa-chi of course I'll go out with you"he says.

"R-really" I say hopefully "No you dumb bitch! Why would I go out with you?Did you think you were special or something? You dumb girls seem to forget that I DON'T BELIEVE IN LOVE." He said while pointing at my face

The crowd burst out laughing and I turn away embaressed ,Natsu slams his locker door and pushes me to the floor but not before taking his chewed up gum and sticking it in my hair.

My eyes start to water and tears are streaming down my face and the crowd began to laugh louder at my misery

I stood up and bolted down the hall way where my bestfriends were waiting (**yes that includes Lucy)**

* * *

**-Lucy's Pov-**

I couldn't believe my ears after Lisa-chan finished her story my face was red with anger _I'm going to give Natsu a piece of my mind_ I thought.

I ran down the hallway but slowed to a jog when I heard my friends screaming down the hallway at me to slow down.

The hallways started emptying because the late bell was going to ring at any moment but I continued to search anyway

Just my luck, there was Natsu entering a empty hallway "Natsu" I called out to him but he didn't turn around "Natsu" I tried again "NATSU"

I screamed he finally turned around with a scowl on his face he sighed and asked "Are you here to confess to me too?

"NO, why would I confess to you I don't even know you" I huffed

He seemed quite surprised I didn't want to confess to him "Anyway I know what you did to Lisanna and it wasn't right"

"So" He said rudely I wanted to smack him "So you hurt her feeling and feel no remorse about it you didn't have to break her heart in front of a crowd"

"Well she should of got the hint when I never dated anyone else in this school when practically every girl confessed their "love" for me, everyone should know by now that I don't believe in love" Natsu said defensively

"What are you talking about everyone believes in some form of love" I told him

"Not me" he said proudly

"Oh really I bet I can get you to admit you love something by the end 3 months"I said competively

"I don't want to waste my time and crush your dreams" Natsu stated

"_He shouldn't of said that_" I thought "now I'm really pissed off" I wispered quietly

"So how long is this bet"he asked while checking his phone

_"I think I just said 3 months he must be an idiot _" I thought

"I just said by 3 months dumbass" I mocked

"Yea thats great but what should I get when I win" he asked while blushing "_cocky_" I thought

"When **I** win you will apologize to every girl you hurt, but if you win you can get one favor by yours truly" I said

"I already know what I want when** I** win" Natsu said lecherously and I saw him lick his lips as he stared at my body.

"A-anyway got to go don't wait up" I said as I walked down the hallway with Natsu trailing behind me

"Do you have to go this way too?" I asked trying to start a conversation

"Hm" was his answer

* * *

When I entered my classroom late with Natsu behind me all the girls immediatly had curious glares

I sighed and started moving towards my desk which was in the back and to my embaressment the curious looks followed me to my desk

"_Way to start your last year in highschool_" I thought and zoned out for the rest of the class period

"**Brriinngg**" The bell rung and I gathered my supplies in my backpack when Natsu walked up to me with his arms behind his neck looking bored

"Do you have a sec" he asked, but before I could answer he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the roof,

"Yea I have a few" I said sarcastically

He grabbed me hard and pushed me against the closed door and and leaned in, I struggled to get loose but he had a tight grip on my arm

"What the hell are you doing" I asked

"You know I've heard of you, you and your loner bullshit." Natsu sneered

"_Damn he heard of me_" I thought

" Do you know why they call me a loner" I asked

"They call you the "loner" because all your friends have or had boyfriends except for you, you've never fell in love" he added

"What does it matter if I'm the "Loner" or not, did you think think I would fall in love with you" I sneered back

" Oh I know so because were changing the deal in 3 months I will make you fall in love with me" he exclaimed

I blushed but agreeded "_I mean I haven't been in been in love romantically before, what will 3 __months affect years of me being loveless. _

_It won't even matter when I could die anyday at any moment at any time for whatever reason" _I thought sadly

"Can you let go of me now" I said sternly, he let go of my arms roughly and headed out the door

"What a dick" I said aloud, but heard faintly "I heard that bitch"

"Natsu you baka" I wispered

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Whats the point of love when I'll die before I can experiance it?_

_Love, _

_Lucy Heartifilia_

* * *

The rest of my classes were boring and I barely payed attention all I thought about was the bet

"_Could Natsu make me fall in love with him_" I thought while looking out the window next to me "_nah thats impossible_"

I stopped thinking and looked around to realize that it was lunch time, I stuffed my bag with my books and threw it on my shoulder

As I entered the cafeteria everyone stared at me as I made my way to my table which held my friends

"Umm Lu-chan why is everyone staring at you" Levy asked

The girls looked at me waiting for an answer

"I came back to class with Natsu, no big deal" I answered while sitting next to Erza

"No big deal, you entered with Natsu thats a very big deal!" Mira exclaimed

Then asked with hearts in her eyes "Is it possible you are interested in him"

Lisanna looked away with a mixture of jealousy and shame

"No Mira I just made a simple bet" I sighed

Lisanna sighed in relief and the other girls looked disappointed except Cana who tsked and continued drinking from her flask of alcohol

"Cana what did I tell you about bringing alcohol on school grounds" Erza asked in a stern voice

"Oh, piss of Erza I ain't hurtin' anyone" Cana sneered

"What did you tell me to do" Erza said in a murderous tone while cracking her plastic water bottle

" I said piss off" she said with her eyes closed and smirking

Erza stood up and pulled her wooden kendo stick out of her jacket, Cana who opened her eyes took out a random bottle of wine and opened the top and started drinking, totally ignoring Erza

"Alright Erza calm down we wouldn't want to cause a scene" Levy said nervously

"Hm, your right Levy we wouldn't want to make a scene" Erza relented

"Umm Erza we already made a scene" I pointed out

Erza looked at all the widened eyes of our classmates and blushed, she cleared her throat and put her Kendo sword back in her jacket.

I looked over at Natsu's table and all his friends were looking at us and smirking.

I turned back around and sighed "_looks like he told his friends_"I thought

Lunch ended without anymore problems and I continued to my next period class which also had Natsu in it

As I walked down the hallway I passed a janitor's closet and was pulled inside with a hand covering my mouth I prepared to scream

"Don't scream" the voice said, and my scream died down and the mystery person moved it's hand

"W-Who are you" I asked meekly

"Aww Lucy don't tell me you forgot about me" the voice said

"Natsu?" I asked

"Ding, Ding, Ding you guessed correctly" Natsu joked

"Why am I here?" I hissed

"I forgot about this" he said simply

"What do you mean? What is "this" and you better tell me now" I said impatiently

"How about I show you" Natsu stated

"Just hurry up" I said

Natsu didn't answer instead he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him, he seemed to be staring into my eyes and challenging me so I stared back into his onyx black eyes

This went on for a minute or so and I started to lightly blush, I quickly turned my head so my hair fell in my face and Natsu didn't see my blush

He noticed and took one of his hands and brushed it back, I turned beet red and gulped

I started to feel nervous and sweat started to form on my brow, Natsu saw my nervousness and started smirking

"_Was it me or was it getting hot in here_" I thought while taking a step back

Natsu pulled me closer and I realized the heat was coming from him

"_Wow is he sick or something the heat radiating from his body is intense_" I thought

Natsu started to lean closer and I could smell his breath, it was spicy a mixture of paprika and hotsauce

"_Probably fom lunch_" I concluded

He leaned closer until our lips were only centimeters apart my heart was beating painfully

"_I NEED to calm myself down before he notices_" I thought and slowed my breathing

I didn't notice him tilt his head and get closer and place his lips on mine

I stood un-moving and wide-eyed in shock "_THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME_" I screamed in my head

I inhaled sharply and opened my mouth to yell and Natsu took the chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth

He used his tongue to explore my mouth and tease my tongue, I tried to bite back my moans but one escaped and vibrated against his tongue and I felt him smirk against my lips and pull his tongue out

I slowly started to kiss him back and he pulled my head foward to deepen the kiss

We moved in sync and I moaned in pleasure "_where did he learn to kiss like this"_ I thought

He turned me around and slammed me against the wall I didn't register the pain and continued kissing him

We took little breaks to catch our breaths

My brain clouded over with lust and I knew if we didn't stop we would do something we both would regret

I slowly pulled my lips away from him breaking the kiss

"_Wait a minute breaking the KISS, I just had a make-out session with Natsu Fucking Dragneel_" I thought

"I see you liked the kiss" he said smugly

"I-" I blushed before my vision darkened

* * *

**A/N- This was supposed to be the Valentine One-shot but I never finished so I decided to make it into a story **

**No I'm not stalling King and Queen its actually half way done and realllllly short hope your disappointed ;D**

**R&R I going to try and alternate the two stories and on King and Queen you can hear more excuses of why I'm taking so long to update**


End file.
